Mixed Emotions and Scorching Passion
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: Sakura is about to confess to Sasuke a second time, but she's nervous about it. Knowing Hinata finally hooked up with Naruto, she pays her a visit late one night hoping one extremely heated round of female intimacy will help her overcome her fear. Fair warning, this is VERY HOT. I haven't written anything like this.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first yuri fic. So plz no flames. This one is a SakuHina lemon. I might do another, I'm not sure. I really wanted this as steamy as possible, I mean what's hotter than lesbian action when other people are at home and don't suspect a thing? Hinata is now her happiest being with Naruto, and Sakura however is frustrated thinking thinking about how Sasuke feels, and in heat, she needs to try something new. This is really sexy so be careful when reading it. I've checked it over and it's shocking how this turned out. Enjoy!

It's an ordinary night in the Hidden Leaf. Sakura Haruno can't manage to sleep. She realized she'd spent more time with Sauke Uchiha since his return than she ever expected. She's been happy things are back to the way they were, but still can't help but feel not everything is right again. With that, she decides to pay a certain other ninja a visit in the middle of the night.

_'I know I'm doing the right thing. If this works, I'll finally be able to face Sasuke. If I can remind him my feelings haven't changed all this time, everything will be fine. If she can come out of her shell, so can I!'_

Sakura had arrived at her location. Careful not to give her presence known, she used a sound nullifying genjutsu wide enough to cover the whole compound. With that, she quickly made her way to the bedroom of one, Hinata Hyuga. Sakura knew for the longest time that Hinata had her heart set on her close friend, Naruto Uzumaki. She slowly opened the door, entering the room. It seems Hinata was unable to sleep either.

"Hinata? I didn't wake you, did I?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Sakura? What brings you all the way here? No, I just couldn't sleep." the heiress sheepishly answers. "Does anyone know you're here?"

Sakura just walked to her and sat on the bed gazing at Hinata's glossy pearl-esque eyes. "I just wanted to see you. I put up a genjutsu so no one knows I'm here and no one can hear a thing in here either."

Hinata obviously looked nervous. "Did you want to talk about something?"

"Tell me, Hinata. How did you finally work the nerve to tell Naruto how you really felt?"

She was very surprised. She didn't think she'd ask something like that.

"As you know, when the Akatsuki nearly leveled everything, and Naruto was the only one left who could face them, I couldn't allow what I saw as Naruto was unable to anything, all my fear of dying vanished and the words just came out, I wanted to tell him everything."

"That's almost like the time tried Sasuke first left all those years ago. Everything just spilled out. And now that he's back, I'm trying to make up for lost time."

"That doesn't seem so bad."

Sakura slowly teared. "I know my feelings haven't changed but I feel like I can't bring myself to see how he feels. That's why I'm here tonight."

The pink haired ninja felt completely nervous about what she had to do. "Just hold still, Hinata."

"Sakura, what are you...?" Sakura saw in Hinata's eyes that she was just as equally nervous. With that, she leaned in resting her hands on the heiress' shoulders, she goes for it as their lips touch ever slightly.

_'Am I really being kissed by Sakura?'_ Sakura soon intensified, but Hinata didn't falter. She knew her friend was hurting inside. Hinata's face burned up as her lips sucked on Sakura's neck and her made way back in her mouth.

They broke apart for a few seconds, then Sakura cupped Hinata's face and resumed as the blue haired girl stayed still wrapping her arms around the other. One hand rubbing her back, the other rustling in her short hair. Their tongues swirling around, their moans expanding over time, as they continuously broke their kiss, it made them want to make it last. Finally, short of breath, they embrace in a short hug.

"Sakura, I know you're hurt about Sasuke, but is this really...? I mean, I'm in love with Naruto. It doesn't feel like..." Hinata stopped as Sakura stroked her fingers down her shoulder.

"I know. This isn't something I'd do, but I didn't know who else to turn to." she said sincerely. With that, she slowly takes of her shirt as Hinata thinks of what she'll do next. Hinata was stunned why her friend would go to such lengths as she couldn't help but stare. Suddenly she feels herself being pulled toward Sakura's pinkette girl takes the bluenette girl's hand and places it on her mound and asks her to rub her there. Light moans escape her as her chest is now rubbed with both hands. Hinata didn't realize it but her tongue was now circling her friend's nipples. Now Sakura had attempted to strip her friend's nightwear and treat her to nice boob massage.

Sakura was astounded when she saw the Hyuga heir's bust was huge compared to hers. Quickly, Hinata tried to cover her luscious curves, but was stopped by an anxious Sakura. She felt inadequate as she looked down and rubbed her chest in circles. "I can't believe how big you are."

Hinata gently removed the hair from the pink haired girl's eyes and planted a soft kiss only lasting a second. This renewed Sakura's confidence a bit more. She grabbed Hinata's pleasant bosoms forcefully, meshing them together. Hinata couldn't help but let it all out.

"Sakura. No, stop... I'm..."

"Come on, Hinata you're face is so red. Besides, It's kinda cute thinking you're enjoying this. Your tits are so big and soft... It's amazing how you were able to hide them this long. I'm so jealous. I think you're even bigger than Ino." She continued rubbing, massaging, embracing them.

"No, if you do it more than that, I'll... I'll!" She screamed in ecstasy as Sakura's tongue ravaged her large diamond hard nipples. "It's so sexy how sensitive you are...you are so turned on by this, aren't you?" Without warning, she felt her boobs being sucked on hard, and at the same time, a hand reached into her lace panties, a set of fingers brushing against her womanhood. Her screams kept coming out louder and sexier.

_'Two can play at that, Sakura.'_ Her hand lightly traced lines across Sakura's back as the other felt around her panties circling her clit. Sakura knew what she had to do. She laid her gently back on the bed. Their breathing intensified, nearly giving into exhaustion.

"Sakura..." Hinata whimpered. "Do you need to keep going?"

"I need to be more sure of myself, it's just for one night. This will also help you for when you and Naruto are like this." Sakura assured her.

"Me and Naruto...like this?"

"This way, you'll really be able to show him how much you truly love him after all these years."

"Well okay. I'll try to do what I can to help you."

Both girls motioned simultaneously, removing each other's panties. Both gazing at each other's natural beauty from every angle. Lips met again, tongues overlapped as they swirled, hair was rustled, necks were sucked on a little more, their hands everywhere, their boobs rubbing against each other, the two moaning in each other's mouth's from the friction. Sakura decided she wanted Hinata on top for a while, so she broke the kiss and went down on the bed rubbing her one-time lover's porcelain legs.

"Down there, Hinata. I need you to lick me down there."

Without hesitation, the indigo heiress' tongue snaked from the pink haired girl's neck to her bust, down her belly, circling her navel twice, earning more sensual moans from Sakura. Then she reached her sacred entrance. She slowly laps her tongue and Sakura signals her to be more assertive. The heiress' tongue ravaged her flower hole and added a finger to help massage it more. Sakura screamed in bliss.

"Oh yes! Give it to me! It's so good...I-I can't...!" Without warning, Sakura clumps Hinata's hair in her hand and pushes her face deeper in her hole. "Yes! More! More!" She let out one final scream as she loosened up again.

"Let me lick you now." She said in a sensual voice.

"Uh..." Just then, she was interrupted by a light kiss insuring she'd be gentle.

The Hyuga heiress slightly opened her hole with her fingers. Sakura received the signal and dived right in. Slowly pumping one finger in and out and licking at the same time. Hinata's face flashed bright red. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Sakura...! It's too good! I'm going crazy...! More! Faster! Just like that!" Sakura couldn't help but listen. She needed to awaken Hinata's hidden lust somehow. Not just for her, but in her mind, she was also doing this for Naruto. Ecstasy completely consumed Hinata's body as she panted lightly from exhaustion. Sakura leaned over her, stroking her long indigo hair.

"Okay, now switch sides. This time, I'll stay on the bottom, just turn around."

Hinata turned so her tight ass faced Sakura and she continued to stare at the pink haired girl's swollen clit. "Like this?"

"Good, this way we can both lick at the same time. Just keep going and don't hold back."

Before Hinata could respond, Sakura's tongue had already plunged deep in her friend's garden. Hinata knew she had to do the same thing, which proved hard since she couldn't focus from screaming too much. She took her tongue straight down and wildly licked all around. Both girls moaned in bliss, shoving their mouths in each other, encouraging each other to feel amazing in their little world. Their tongues completely lodged in, taking in the sweet taste of each other honey.

"Saku..ra! I can't... hold on!... I'm... I'm!" She yelled.

"I know... me too. You're so good! I'm going crazy...!" Sakura answered.

"Yes, like that! Do me more! I'm... Aaaaa...!" Suddenly, one girl stopped.

"Sakura, what are you...?"

The pinkette didn't listen to reason. She wanted to go out in a bang. Sakura agressively cupped Hinata's face and smashed their lips together. She wrapped her legs around Hinata, then she did the same, and their joined womanhood started grinding. Sakura was thrilled by the fact she was scissoring a total babe like Hinata. She had succeeded in awakening the princess' hidden sex drive.

All Hinata could do was grind her friend, making her absolutely crazy. While at the same time, she was also on the brink. Hinata broke the rough kiss, leaning over Sakura pressing her against the bed still grinding as thier screams continued to fill the soundproofed room.

"AAAH! Hinata, you sexy beast! God ,yes! It feels so good!" "More, gimme more! Grind my naughty pussy!"

They couldn't help it. From the back rubbing, leg massages and another deep tonsil hockey kiss, anything in order to reduce the tension from their extremely heated moment. Sakura unwillingly turned the tables, Hinata's back pressed against the backboard of her bed.

"How is it? How does sex really feel? Tell me!" she shouted forcing their clits harder together.

Hinata struggled to utter her words as their flower holes still rubbed together vigorously.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! OMG! Sex is AMAZING! I want him to ravage me just like this! I want it so bad! Make me feel good! Give it to me right fucking now! Oh, yes! I want him in me! I can't wait for him to fuck me! Fuck me with your giant cock, Naruto!" Her bliss smothered her senses. Her thoughts clouded with wild lust. The magic of sex had finally taken over her body. All she could think of while being scissored by another girl was being insanely plowed by the love of her life. They went on longer then they thought as their voices, moans and screams continuously echoed throughout the room when...

"It's happening! It's happening! Hinata!" Sakura yelled.

"Ah! Yes, me too. It feels so good!" Hinata shouted.

"I'm gonna cum...!"

"I'm gonna cum...!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M CUMMING!" Both just easily gave in panting heavily as their juices exploded and overlapped, both realizing the other could really squirt. Their bodies were left completely glowing as Hinata fell flat on her back with joy. Joy that her friend finally felt better and she was able to help her. Sakura, slowly got back up, putting what little clothes she had on. Then, she slowly pulled the covers over Hinata who looked like she'd have a peaceful night's sleep. She lightly ran her hand over her hair and ended it with a little peck on the weary princess' cheek. Hinata had finally drifted off to sleep again. Possibly lost in her lust filled dreams of showing Naruto through what she learned from Sakura how much she really loved him.

"Good night, Hinata..." She whispered before she leaped out her bedroom window with new found confidence in herself and her future with Sasuke.

Okay, this is obviously my first lez story. So, please if it was too hot, tell me, cuz I might try doing another. If this story gets some positive reviews and enough people say it was that hot, I just might do a sequel about what Hinata was dreaming about at the end. Also if you can take some time to check out Five Bands in the Light. If you can, review about any of these things the story has. It's got it all, music, rivalries, Naruhina fluff, and a 1 on 1 chapter with Naruto and the Nine-Tails. I got one result from the song poll, so now I can focus on finishing the story. I really want to give this story the amazing ending I had planned and I need your support to do it. This is AnimeDrummer sayin' peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

I was requested to do a second chapter of this story, this will be the end of Sakura's resolve after her intense night with Hinata. She finally prepares to confront Sasuke, but will he be able to open his heart to love? If you're wondering what happened to Hinata last chapter, this story has to have some really good reviews, and then you'll get to see my take on her sex crazed dream. Keep in mind that in the next story, Naruto's a sex god and Hinata's a total nympho at his mercy.

The next morning came as Sakura was more than ready. Her confidence renewed by Hinata, she prepares for the toughest thing she's had to do in a long time, spill her feelings to Sasuke again. She waited until she and Sasuke were alone after the day spent with Naruto and Sai. The sky's colors were mostly gold with pink with minimal dark blue signaling the coming sunrise. The two decided to walk by the more memorable spots for Squad 7's past.

"Say, do you remember that time on the hospital roof?" Sasuke asked.

"Wasn't that the time rivalry between you and Naruto spiraled out of control?" Sakura seemed worried. She knew well enough about all the crazy stuff that's happened to both of them with the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. She was just glad to have him back and at peaceful terms with their blonde messy haired friend.

"That's the one. It was the first time we saw Naruto's Rasengan."

"I knew he had advanced jutsu at his disposal for a genin back then, but I didn't expect a move that powerful."

The two walked a bit further past the Exam Stadium. They both had different memories of that time.

"Hey, remember his place, Sasuke? This is where you and Naruto shined your brightest during our first Chunin Exam." said Sakura.

"Naruto vs Neji and me vs Gaara. It wasn't until after his fight with Gaara in the forest that I really started to acknowledge Naruto."

The former avenger was starting to open up. He wasn't sure but the was something different about Sakura. He waited until they reached a secluded place for them before he began to make his move. Sasuke noticed the large tree in the clearing.

"We've been walking for a bit, Sakura. There's a tree right there." the Uchiha suggested.

_'That's perfect. I can finally tell him there.'_ "Okay, then."

He slowly set her right by the tree's surface. Sasuke then sat closer to her than usual. This was the moment he was waiting for.

"Sakura?" the Uchiha wondered.

"Something wrong, Sasuke?" she asked.

"It's really something that someone like that would do so much for us after the way we saw him at first. I was completely wrong about Naruto. In the last fight, I saw a burning spirit that matched mine."

"It's because of him the war is over, and we get this time to ourselves."

"Something about that..."

Sakura couldn't help but think of what would happen next.

"I'm glad we get to do this. Makes me wonder why we never did since I was so focused on other things."

The pink haired ninja suddenly felt better. "Sasuke, there's something you need to know..."

He looked closer at her placing a finger over her lips. "Wait, I know what it is. After I've been back, I've been feeling different, but in a good way."

"A good way?"

"Something I've put off long enough."

Sakura could guess what he would say. So she swallowed her pride, and wouldn't you know it. They say the same thing at the same time.

"**I love you.**" Both had a tint of color on their faces. Neither wanted to drift away.

"Sasuke, do you have any idea how long I've been trying to get these words out?" Nearly tearing up, Sasuke reveals something else.

"I know. I've been wanting to for a while now, and I kinda wanted this tree to be where it happens."

Without hesitation, she nearly crushes Sasuke in a hug, lightly being pulled closer.

"I've been meaning to ask, why this tree, why here?" Sakura seemed real curious about this.

"See the river right there? That's where I went to either work on my jutsu or talk to Itachi. It's always been memorable."

"Then I know one other way it'll be memorable, but to both of us..."

The former rogue's interest was peaked in wondering what she meant. Assuming he was right, he rests his hands on his shoulders, and goes into a deep kiss. Sakura's although shut, still leaked a stream of tears. As she felt his revealed chest working her hands all the way his back, removing his shirt, she intensified the feeling, falling on her back. They broke apart, then seconds later after a few breaths, Sasuke start's licking Sakura's neck slowly while one hand strokes her short pink hair. She couldn't help but let out a moan or two from how good it felt she finally had Sasuke for herself.

"Wait, Sauske. I'll make it interesting." she stopped him.

"Wonder where this is going."

Using only her fingers, she turns the tables on her onyx eyed interest. She started by removing her knee highs. Slowly swaying her hips enticing him, she has her hands on his shoulders with him flat on the ground. Then rubs her fingers on both their bodies as she strips her shirt off. Seeing an opportunity, Sasuke goes for her curves and snaps her bra off. Sakura was shocked only for a second, but came back seeing and feeling him viciously squeezing, licking and massaging her soft breasts. She knew she didn't have a rack on her like Hinata, but Sasuke found them irresistible.

Her hands rustled through the young Uchiha's hair as he motorboated and sucked on them. On the verge of screaming, Sakura tried to contain it. She crashes thier lips together as she lets it all out. Sakura noticed something poking her side on top of him. She knew what she had to do. Seeing as how Sauke had no objective, she makes her move, removing his pants, revealing a long, thick erection.

Sakura seemed at a loss for words. _'It's...so big. So...hard!'_

"I assume you know..." Before Sasuke could finish, the pinkette was devouring his shaft in her mouth after sensually licking the head getting a few groans from him. Furiously moving her head up and down, her tongue spiraling around it, the taste of cock was too much for both to handle. Sasuke uses his hand to force Sakura's head to take his length in its entirety. Sakura's muffled moans were too much to handle. She couldn't take it, all the pressure was too much as she released her grip on his love stick.

Panting heavily and a few coughs later, she loved satisfying her man. And wanted to do it more. But before she could lick it again, Sasuke's hands had already stripped Sakura's miniskirt and panties, spreading her legs wide.

"Like what you see?" she playfully asked.

"Bet it tastes as good as it looks." he smirked as he lowered his head and slowly lapped his tongue around the surface of her entrance before sticking it in. A single finger circling her clit caused her to moan even more. His tongue suddenly goes in without warning. her body reacting wildly. The man's arms rub against her legs easing the tension. She plays with her boobs a bit, rubbing them as the sensation of her twat licked by a man was bliss. Unable to take it, she turns the tables on him positioning her twat over his face, pressing on him with it while she lovingly stroked and sucked him, embracing its warmth.

"Ah! I love it! His cock... it's still so warm. I want it in me now!"

"Sakura, your pussy...! Tastes amazing! I can't stop sucking the juice out of it!"

"Keep going, Sasuke! I'm about to..."

"Uh... me too. Suck it more. More!"

They both released over time, but were far from done. Without realizing it, Sasuke was using his Sharingan as he was about to drill his woman. Sakura noticed the Sharingan and felt worried and turned on at the same time.

"Sasuke... your Sharingan."

"It's okay."

"I'm ready." _'I wonder if he copied other's sex moves or if he's using his.. Maybe he had some, but wanted to improve by watching others. Is it possible for the Sharingan to even do that? And who would he watch? My first guess would have been Naruto. I know it sounds dirty, and I don't think he'd do that.'_

His hands on her knees looking down on her, Sasuke was finally positioned. He could have just forced his way in, but he decided to make Sakura wet enough for him to slide in without it hurting too much. His shaft enlarged, he took the plunge. Before they knew it, he could easily go in and out with half of his length.

"Uh. AH! Oh yes Sasuke. Like that! Give it to me!" Sakura was in heaven finally being fucked by the only affection she knew. At first he started slow.

"It feels too good, Sakura. I love it!" Sasuke was enjoying every moment he fucked his girl.

"Go a little faster, please. I can take it."

"Faster?" His next thrust entered her roughly.

"AAA! Not like that! That was too sudden. Just keep a steady pace then go faster. I'm really enjoying it, because I know it's with you."

"I feel the same, Sakura." He went in steadily, and in time his hips accelerated. His hands went all over the place caressing Sakura passionately.

"Yes! Yes! That's it. Just like that." Her moans got a bit louder.

Just then, Sakura is tuned on her side while Sasuke is still plowing her.

"So good! So good!" She tried to contain her feelings but before she screamed again, she felt her leg being lifted, and her pink petal lips smothered. Her screams intensified while the kiss completely took over. The feel of a huge length at a sexy angle handling her while the flames of her extreme love are being smothered by her life time love interest. In his mouth, all she could do was prepare for the big moment.

"Sasuke! I love you so much! Please, don't leave me again! AAAH!" She was nearly pushed over the edge. She couldn't take it.

"I-I love you too! Ah! I won't leave you anymore, Sakura! You'll never be alone!"

"Ah! I'm at my limit! Sasuke!"

"I know me too. I cant take it. I need to cum!"

"Cover me in your cum, I want it all over my little body! Ah yes!"

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

"I'm coming too, AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Both exploded everywhere. Sakura squirted all over Sasuke's face and he sucked every drop. Then, Sasuke covered his pink flower with all his spunk. She laid their, and as she got back up, she sexually sampled a taste with her tongue licking her fingers turning Sasuke on to point where he asks...

"Care for a swim, doll?"

Sakura's face sparked a pink that matched her hair.

"I'd love that, stud muffin." She stole another quick kiss before they walked over.

Things were going to be amazing for these two from here out. Their love was finally sparked as both enjoyed their first dip together. And with one embracing hug, they were lost in each other's warmth against the cold water and their final thoughts.

_'Thank you, Hinata.'_

_'Thank you, Naruto.'_

That's it. It's finally done. All that's left is the dream Hinata was having at the end of the first chapter. I'll start writing when I can. Be sure to review saying you want to see all the hot sexy and wild NaruHina action I have planned. It won't be a third chapter. However, If you **would** like to see the dream as a bonus chapter, let me know. I always to make my sex stories as hot as possible for my readers so let me know how hot both chapters were. This is AnimeDrummer sayin' peace out!


End file.
